Datei:JBB 2015 8tel-Finale 6 8 - Casa vs. Scenzah (prod. by Conflikt Beatz Vid. by Gio)
Beschreibung Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/casarap90 Twitter: http://twitter.com/CasaRap90 Instagram: http://instagram.com/casarap_official Mix/Master und Video: http://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 Instrumental: http://www.facebook.com/confliktbeatz 1. du bist so schön und mit deinem ego bangst du jede nutte? ist ja interessant du kleine metrosexuelle schwuchtel nur was hat das hier zu suchen? ich zerstöre dich du volltrottel was willst du hier geh doch zu germanys next topmodel was ist das bitte für ein peinlicher trend natürlich hast du deshalb auch paar weibliche fans du behinderte tunte denn wie man an sami slimani sehn kann stehn weiber halt auf internetschwuchteln erzähl doch nicht du gehst ein haufen frauen bumsen ey du chillst im weiberklo und bist am augenbrauen zupfen er hat weiber doch glaubt nicht das in der bude etwas läuft denn wie will er sie ficken als ihr schwuler bester freund ich geh auf ne party mach mir bitches klar und knalle sie währenddessen chillst du auf dem schminkkanal von dagibee um danach wie ne frau zu shoppen du bist so schwul selbst wenn meine mum jeden MANN ficken würde wärst du damit ausgeschlossen dein wahres ich, wär nicht cool für die fans doch jetzt oute ich dich, du kamst schon schwul auf welt denn deine neigung wurde damals sehr schnell erkannt deshalb wurdest du von deinen eltern sergej genannt du bist wack und verlierst ich hab wenn es hoch kommt 10 ganze tracks du machst seit 10 jahren rap und kassierst reduzier mich mich doch auf gio, doch dein gegner is hier du bist so schlecht es reicht wenn ich dich auf dich selbst reduzier ey du hund du verstehst es nicht? du erwähnst gio und zeigst damit allen leuten nur wie unkreativ du bist du wirst jetzt wie eine hure gefickt ich bin der bruder von gio, du bist der bruder von nichts ich zerfetze dich du schwuchtel, nach dem track gehst du zugrunde deine quali war so whack, willst du battlen oder kuscheln ab jetzt schämst du dich für diesen punkt in deinem werdegang denn in diesem battle bist du der Hund der sich nicht wehren kann also mach mal nicht auf boss du kleine bitch was redest du von mika? wer wird dauernd doggystyle gefickt du wirst am mic penetriert nach diesen jbb kannst du wieder ein album machen das kein schwein intressiert 2. du machst auf harten in der booth und erzählst etwas von buis alter rede keinen mist, du hast es jahrelang versucht in der quali kann man hörn wie du in harten phrasen fluchst doch auf youtube findet man nur songs wie ja tebja lublu alter du bist genau das was ich an deutschen rap so hasse erst liebeslieder für mädchen und heute welle machen ey das ist genauso glaubwürdig als würdest du ne maske tragen und dann erzählen du willst mich mit deiner axt erschlagen alter sag nicht das du tausend bräute kennst du kompensierst dein versagen als rapper mit deinem äußeren ich kann einfach nicht fassen wie verdammt schwul du bist die leute wolln punchlines und keine scheiß beautytips wie soll man repsekt haben, vor so einer drecksmade die seit mehr als sechs jahren mit fame rappern tracks startet und nichts reißt, du musst heute um deine ehre kämpfen doch das wird nichts denn du stehst seit jahren da mit leeren händen guck dich an dich kennt niemand mich kennt jeder du hast nichts gerissen trotz features mit diego und kollegah zugegeben vielleicht finden ein paar weiber deine platten toll doch ich weiß nicht ob ich weinen oder lachen soll denn du hast ganze 5 alben draussen doch damit nichts erreicht der höhepunkt deiner karriere wird sein wie ich dich zerreis auch das wird dich nicht retten, du fällst weiter ungebremst denn das jbb ist nicht das dschungelcamp du wirst am mic zerbombt, schwuchtel du hast keine chance das jbb ist entryleague und du bist fast nicht reingekomm fresse bitch, wie willst du mich boxen du schwuchtel deine punches gehn eh daneben du besoffener russe du bist seit jahren am rappen, doch so irrelevant ich hab nach dem battle hier wahrscheinlich schon wieder dein namen vergessen ey ich schlage den deppen ich hab kein plan von erdkunde doch woher du stammst würde sogar ich an der fahne erkennen 3. man hört mich auf allen pausenhöfen ey du bist zwar übertrieben abgehoben doch immer noch nicht auf meiner augenhöhe es wirkt als wenn du durch stahlgeschosse stirbst weil du nach meinen parts nicht mehr wahrgenommen wirst du sagst du willst mich im battle bangen? doch das ist genauso abwegig wie dagibee zu featuren und sich ein rebell zu nennen du denkst wirklich du wärst krass du lutscher? doch in dir steckt nur potential wenn du mein schwanz im mund hast/ als meine mum meinen ersten zahn entdeckte hast du vogel schon seit jahrn in der rba gebattlet du bringst scheiße am mic, was man erst einmal begreift wenn man deine erfahrung mit deiner leistung vergleicht Kategorie:Videos